A New Team
by Hydra7
Summary: Three friends, Jinx, Becky, and Natalia, find that little shadow creatures popping up at their local park. They find that they are the Successors of the legendary Sora "Keyblade Wielder" Irino, Donald "Royal Court Wizard" Duck, and Sir Goofy Goof.
NOTE TO THE PEOPLE THAT BECKY AND NATALIA ARE BASED OFF OF:

Just wanted to say, thanks for allowing me to base these characters off of you! You are pretty nifty friends, and I'm sorry I called you annoying the other day. I was in a bad mood. I'm sorry.  
I'll update stories like this if you want me to. You can leave a review of this story without an account, but please put your names as Becky and Natalia. I'd rather not you real names be revealed...

-Jinx!

* * *

Note from Author:

If you're just returning to the story, you don't have to reread to recall important things, I'll include a brief summary of what happened previously in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't a nice day, it was overcast. It didn't smell of rain, though, so Jinx didn't care. Even if it did, she wouldn't care. That's just how she was. Unless it's storming, if Jinx was outside before, she would stay out in the rain. She just likes the rain that much.

Occasionally, sunlight would shine through. Jinx had only been at the park for 20 minutes, give or take a few minutes. She looked around and saw her bright, bubbly friends, Becky and Natalia running towards the park. Jinx grinned and waves.

"Hi!" She said, grinning. They both said hello.  
"I wanna show you something!" Becky said. Jinx sighed. "Okay." She said. Becky grinned, because Jinx don't normally just go with them quietly, she usually protested, but her butt hurt from the swing, so she needed a break! She was kinda lonely too, and they were her friends. Jinx got off and went with them to the picnic area, and Becky set a game on the table. A board game. Jinx sat down and Natalia sat next to her, Becky sat opposite of them. Jinx smiled. She opened up the box and set out different colored players. Jinx picked the black one.

They played for a while, each one of them winning at least once. While Jinx was picking up a card, she noticed a black thing on the roof of one of the houses in the area. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes and continued playing.  
Becky's eyes widened. "What in the world is that?!" She asked, pointing. Jinx and Natalia turned.

Behind them was a very small creature, twitching, pitch black, with yellow eyes.  
Jinx knew exactly what it was. She didn't what the heck it was doing out of the game, though. Jinx got up on the table and told Natalia and Becky to follow her example. "I know what that is...I don't have the weapon to kill it, though..." Jinx said. She grabbed a stick. Natalia copied, Becky grabbed a rock. "What is that thing, Jinx?!" Nati said. Jinx hesitated. "That, my friends, is called a Heartless. It's from a video game, so it should be impossible that it's in front of us." She said. Jinx jabbed at it.  
The Heartless hissed, which is something that she'd never seen in the game, and then, all around them, more Heartless, an army, started to pop up.  
Jinx felt fear beyond my imagination, because these were powerful, otherworldly creatures, and they didn't have the weapons to defeat them. One lunged at them and they screamed. Jinx swung her stick.

Midswing, the stick became very heavy, a glow engulfed Jinx's arm, causing her to evade her eyes. When Jinx looked back, she saw the Heartless burst into dark shreds, and Jinx was holding an oversized key.

She was holding a Keyblade. She heard Natalia and Becky gasp, more sharp metallic _"ting"_ s, and Jinx turned to them.

Natalia was holding a small wand, Becky was holding a shield. Jinx looked at Natalia, then saw a Heartless lunge towards her. Natalia, as if she knew what she was doing, turned and held the wand up, yelled, "Blizzara!" Three glowing ice balls were shot from the wand, hitting the Heartless, turning it to dark ribbons. Natalia looked surprised. Becky jumped into the air and crushed a Heartless with the large shield she was holding. Jinx closed my eyes, feeling pretty cool, and opened her eyes, swinging the Keyblade and shredding many Heartless at once. She laughed.

"This cuts through these guys like a burning knife through butter!" Jinx said. Natalia kept using magic to kill the Heartless.

"Blizzara! Fira! Thundara!" She yelled, and ice balls, fire balls, and jolts of lightning burst out of the wand, each making its own individual sound. I would go into detail, but I think that would be boring. The ironic thing there is that I am boring you right now.  
Becky's shield was effective when slicing or crushing the Heartless. Even if she crushed them, they turned to ribbons.  
Jinx swung her Keyblade at the Heartless in front of her and realized that that was the last one. Natalia's mouth was slightly open in shock, Becky had the face of disbelief. They had just defeated an army of heart darkness! Jinx grinned. "WAAAAHOOO! WE ARE AWESOME!" She screamed. Suddenly, they heard clapping.  
"Very impressive, especially for your ages." An older, male's voice said. They turned.  
The man was tall, wearing a black cloak, gloves, and a hood was covering his face, except for his mouth, which was smiling. "Then again, Sora was quite young, your age, actually, when he became the Wielder of the Keyblade." He pointed to the key in Jinx's hand. She looked at it.

"Sora?" Jinx asked. "The Keyblade Wielder? From the game?" The man laughed.  
"Believe me, girl, it's no game. It's quite real." He said. Jinx said what her facial expression said: "Yeah no Cheese-Whiz, Sherlock. We just fought a bunch of Heartless!" The grin on his face was wide, his canine teeth sharp. "This girl knows things. So, do you know who I am? Based on your knowledge, you should know my voice."

Jinx thought for a second. She recognized him. She knew him. Finally, a picture of him and his name popped into her head.  
"Axel." She said. He flipped his hood back. The man had long, spiked up, firey red hair.

"I won't fight you right now, girls, but if we meet again...you might have to face my Firaga Wheels." He said. A shadowy dark portal thing opened behind him, and grinning, he backed into it. But the portal stayed open. Jinx looked at Becky and Natalia. "...Let's go." She said. They walked into the portals.

(Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it makes it interesting! :D)


End file.
